


Illustrations for A Parting Glass

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse





	Illustrations for A Parting Glass

[](http://sta.sh/0oxq3vsjk4p)   


**Title:** The Parting Glass  
 **Author:**[trappednightingale](http://trappednightingale.tumblr.com)  
 **Pairing:** Gwaine/Merlin  
 **Fic Link:**[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1264792)  
On [Tumblr](http://elanandrafa.tumblr.com/post/78438330871/parting-glass), [LJ](http://disco-mouse.livejournal.com/41876.html)  
Deviantart : [Parting Glass Illustration 1](http://disco-mouse.deviantart.com/art/Parting-Glass-Illustration-1-436469837) :: [Parting Glass Illustration 2](http://disco-mouse.deviantart.com/art/Parting-Glass-Illustration-2-436469833)


End file.
